The primary purpose of lubrication is separation of solid surfaces moving relative to one another, to minimize friction and wear. The materials most frequently used for this purpose are oils and greases. The choice of lubricant is mostly determined by the particular application.
Lubricating greases are the lubricants of choice in a dual mass flywheel application. A dual mass flywheel eliminates excessive transmission gear rattle, reduces gear change/shift effort, and increases fuel economy. Dual mass flywheels are typically fitted to light-duty diesel trucks with standard manual transmissions and to higher performance luxury vehicles to dampen vibration in the drive train. This allows vehicles to be operated for longer periods without long term damage.
Greases based on lithium soap complexes are known for use in flywheel applications. Such greases have been found to provide satisfactory lubricating properties. However, due to ever increasing demands for higher performance, it would be desirable to provide greases for use in mass flywheel applications which exhibit improved lubrication properties, and in particular, improved oil bleeding and shear stability properties.